Bill and Ted and Phineas and Ferb's Serendipitous Adventure
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: People have asked some important questions in their lifetime. Who are we? Why are we here? Who created Bill and Ted's phone booth? This story however will only answer the last one, as Bill and Ted help the two most Serendipitous Bros in history. As strange as Danville gets, It doesn't get stranger than this.
1. Here We Go Again!

Bill & Ted and Phineas and Ferb's Serendipitous Adventure

This story is a "What if", scenario. This is for KicsterAsh, and what would happen if she didn't write a story involving the mind unwipe scene, and the whole adventure. This is where I come in. Read "Phineas' Biggest Idea Ever". Brilliant!

Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney, Dan, and Jeff.  
Bill and Ted belong to MGM, and Stephen Herek

Greetings. I'm Jimmy. Welcome to San Dimas, CA, 2689. Things here in San Dimas are great. Bowling averages are way up, mini-golf scores are way down, and the universe is in peace.  
I decided to take my dad's job when he got sick. You should all remember my dad, Rufus. Anyways, as I looked through all of time and space, something was off. A paradox was forming around the technology of our phone booths.  
Two other boys who were brothers were in some trouble of separating apart. I couldn't figure out what to do, except get help. That's when I knew that the chosen ones could help.

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again!

Bill and Ted Universe  
San Dimas, CA  
1989  
(1 year after Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure)

Both boys start playing crazily in the garage, trying to play a song. "I'm Bill Esprestin Esq.", Bill said. "And I'm "Ted" Theodore Logan.", Ted said. Then both get together and exclaimed, "And we're Wyld Staliyns.". Then, both boys started up again.  
Soon, both of them see flashes of light, and a sound of thunder, which men one thing. "Rufus is here." "Alright." The garage door opened to reveal that it wasn't Rufus, for Rufus never had a blue phone booth, nor was he super young. But, they had to make sure.  
"Rufus, is that you?" Ted said.

The teenager brushed himself off. Then he looked at them. "No, why? Do I look like him?" the teen said. They both nodded.  
"Well, I know Rufus and he's ill." the teen said, then added, "By the way, I'm Jimmy." "What up, Jim." Bill said. Jimmy then remembered why he was here. "Dude, trouble's afoot. The two other dudes that helped create the Phone Booths in the future are going to split.", Jimmy said. "Bogus!", They both said. "Does that mean we can't time travel?" Ted said. Jimmy shook his head and said, "No, well... not while the timeline is in flux. Plus, here's the twist." Jimmy leaned in to whisper in their ears. "They come from another version of Earth... Actually, a parallel universe." "Woah!" they both said.  
"Plus, I want to show you boys something." Jimmy said.

He then shows them the booth. Both of them were curious as to what was new about the booth. Jimmy stepped in, soon followed by Bill and Ted. Jimmy dialed in the number, then hung up. That's when the antennas popped up. The original, plus an extra one. A old TV antenna. "Hang on tight.", Jimmy exclaimed, "Cause were on the air.". Then, the booth left.

Bill and Ted Fox Universe  
1991

The Phone Booth flew though the odd mess of circuitry. Soon, it flew over the black and white town, then landed on the sidewalk. The booth stood out like a sore thumb in this world, for Bill, Ted, and Jimmy were in color. The three travelers stepped out of the booth to take a look around. "Dude, why is everything black and white?", Bill said. Ted tapped on Bill's shoulder. "Dude, it isn't why everything is in black and white, it's 'why are we in color?'" Ted said. Bill nodded in agreement. Jimmy checked his watch, then looked down a road to see a woman running from a car. One man was shooting at her as she ran from the vehicle. "Right on cue." he said, then he pulled them behind the booth. As they hid, they saw the woman trip and the car stop. One man got out of the car, holding a tommy gun.  
"Get in the car, sweetheart.", he said. "No!" she said. Ted was about to walk out there, when Jimmy stopped him. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself killed." "Dude, we gotta save her." Ted said.

"And you will, just not you guys, exactly." Jimmy said. He noticed the confused looks of the two dudes. "Just watch." he said. It looked like the end of her, when the wind started to blow, and lightning started to spark the skies in a familiar way. All of a sudden, a phone booth fell from the sky, squishing a guy.  
"Get us outta here, Now!", the gang leader said, jumping back into the car. The car drove backwards as the woman got up and started shooting them. "Darn.", she said. That's when two familiar dudes stepped out of a familiar phone booth. That's when they got the shock of a lifetime. "Dude, look at you." "Dude, look at you.". both looked at each other, then said, "We're totally pale.". Jimmy looked at Bill and Ted's look, which according to his dad, they would be surprised by where they were at.

"Dude, is that us?", Ted said. "No way!", Bill said. Jimmy smiled, then said, "Yup. This is you guys from a different reality.". Both looked at him, then at each other, then at their doppelgangers, in which they were shaking hands with the woman. Then their doppelgangers noticed that they squished a gangster with their phone booth. "That had to hurt.", Ted said. Bill and Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Let's go say 'Hi' to ourselves.", Ted said. Jimmy stopped them. "We can't. we're only here to observe them. The only difference between you guys and them, is that you have the Squint booth.", Jimmy said. Bill and Ted nodded, then a thought popped into Bill's head.  
"If they don't have the Squint booth, then how did they get here Rufus Jr.?", Bill asked. "It's Jimmy, Bill.", Jimmy said, "And yourselves got there when the antenna broke by a oncoming frisbee. They tried fixing it using a comic book and Ted's shoelaces. The combination of both antenna energy and the comic book supporting it caused it to land in that world.".  
All of a sudden, a car started speeding toward the other Bill and Ted. "Amigos, time to departo.", Jimmy said. Bill and Ted saw their other selves pulling the girl into the booth and activating. Soon, their phone booth launched off into the Circuits.

Bill and Ted DIC-verse  
2nd Season of Bill and Ted Animated Series  
1990

Soon, the phone booth landed on the sidewalk. "Where are we now?", Bill and Ted said, getting out of the phone booth. Jimmy got out last, then closed it. "You remember 'Leave it to Beaver'?", he asked. "Yea, I do remember him and the TV show.", Bill said. "Yeah, me too. I always wanted to help him.", Ted said. Bill nodded in agreement. "Well boys, you did help him in a way. In another reality, one where the Squint Circuits were beginning, you two go into another TV show and help him.". The soon hear a thunderstorm, and look up. They soon see a phone booth fall from the sky and land on the yard.

Both Bill and Ted from the series, stepped out, dressed in Police uniform. "Dude, we look nice in uniform.", Bill said. "Dude, why do we look different?", Ted asked. Jimmy didn't answer Ted's question, for he started to push them into the phone booth. "Quick, we need to hide.", Jimmy said. Bill and Ted understood, entering the booth. They soon saw themselves past their booth, going to help the boy.

"Dude, that was us.", Ted said. "Yea Ted. But now comes the question Jimmy. Why are we here?". Jimmy smiled, knowing that he loved his job. "Simple, my excellent friends. I wanted to show you the alternate worlds, based off your movie.", Jimmy said. he then dialed in a phone number. "Plus, to other people, we're the fictional characters to them.", Jimmy said, hanging up the phone.  
Soon, the booth left the odd TV episode they were in and headed for their most Serendipidous Adventure.


	2. Bill and Ted meet Phineas and Ferb

Chapter 2: Bill and Ted Meet Phineas and Ferb...or vise versa!

The booth soon started to toss them around in the wild trippin, universal, one-of-a-kind ride. "Dude, that's crazy!" Ted said. Bill nodded and said, "I agree Ted, my excellent friend." "When I went looking up information on you guys, there was a guy who has this theory he called "The Multiversal Fiction Theory". His theory just says this:

We created stories filled with people, events, and more. Or so we thought.

This idea may be a actual place in another universe, but it isn't in our control, we just write or draw events that may actually take place.

But sometimes they are inaccurate. And on top of that, some pieces of media can be portals or doorways to other places

"So, basically this may be real to us. But, to someone else outside of our universe, it isn't." Jimmy said. Bill and Ted were speechless for a moment, then Ted said, "So, basically we're traveling to another universe?" Jimmy thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah, pretty much. That's how you would say it, in simple terms." Bill and Ted smiled. "Excellent!", they exclaimed, then they air guitared. "So dude, where or when are we going?", Bill said. Jimmy smiled, then said, "We're going to 2015 to meet two of the most excellent dudes, and prevent their separation like my dad did with you guys." he said. "Most Excellent!" both exclaimed as the phone booth flew through the circuits.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb Universe  
Danville  
2015

Phineas and Ferb was supposed to be doing their usual business, making things. Unfortunately, they weren't building things. They were instead, arguing about a trivial subject. And Candace was loving every moment of it. "_Candace, you shouldn't like them arguing."_ Stacy said, over her cell phone. "Well, what should I do? Stop them?" Candace said, working on a Rubik's Cube, while talking on the home phone.  
Somehow, the cosmos answered her, for soon, storm clouds started to appear. Phineas and Ferb stopped as they felt a wind that seemed unnatural. The cloud was sparking blue electricity, in a familiar fashion. "Ferb, something isn't right." Phineas said. "I agree with you." Ferb said. Soon, a phone booth shot out of the sky and landed in their backyard. The funny thing that was different about the booth was that it was blue.

Soon, Jimmy stepped out of the booth, followed by Bill and Ted. "Greetings, my excellent friends." Jimmy said, trying to sound cool like his father. Phineas looked at the kid, then said, "Can you tell Ferb that there was a part four of Back to the Future?" "Why don't you ask the characters of the movie yourself?" Jimmy said. Then he slowly walked up to them. "Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Gentlemen, I may have a way of helping you two." he said.  
"What?", Ferb said. "How?" Phineas said, both sounding not convinced. Soon, another blue phone booth fell from the sky and landed in the backyard.

"Ferb?" "Yea, Phineas?" "Strange things are afoot in our own backyard." Phineas said, quoting a familiar film. "Talk about your deja vu." Ted said. That's when two familiar looking teens, climbed out of the booth. As it turned out, it was them. "Dude, you guys are going to travel through time and space.", Phineas Two said. "No way. That's impossible." "Well, technically... so were some of the other things we did." Ferb Two said to his past self.  
Phineas was surprised that this was happening. "Ok, so if you two are really us, what number are we thinking?" he said. Phineas and Ferb Two smiled, then Phineas Two said, "1,965 to the 5th power. Ferb?". "42." Ferb said. Both Phineas and Ferb One were surprised at what their future counterparts said. "We've got to go, but we'll see each other again." Phineas Two said.

Ferb Two turned to see Jimmy, Bill, and Ted. He then tapped Phineas on the shoulder. Phineas looked to where Ferb was pointing to. "Jimmy! Bill! Ted!", Phineas Two exclaimed. "Trust these guys. They can help you." Ferb said. Jimmy just slowly nodded, then said, "Gentlemen, is their..." But it faded, as they spoke privately.  
"Phineas, don't forget to wind your watch!" Phineas Two said. Phineas cheaked his watch, then continued to watch his future self. "Thanks Jimmy." "No problemo, boys. Always happy to help." he said. He then stepped in front of the present-day phone booth. "Catch you later, Phineas and Ferb." both selves said. All the originals could do was a 'This-is-unbelieveable!' wave.  
Then the second booth activated its antenna, then launched off. All it left behind was a electric smoking square where the booth was. Jimmy then showed them the booth.

Phineas and Ferb wanted to talk privately. "One moment?" Jimmy asked. Both teens nodded.  
"Ferb, this is insane." Phineas said. "Phineas, we said to trust those guys. And besides, I think that those two are from 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'." Ferb said. Phineas nodded in agreement. "Yea, I know. But what if we were lying to ourselves?" he said. Before Ferb could give out an answer, Candace came out.  
"Hold it you two. You guys are so busted!" she yelled. "Aw, come on!" Ferb said, "Why can't I get a word out?" Phineas looked at Candace and said, "Candace, wait your turn." "Please continue Ferb." he said to Ferb. He nodded, then continued, "Why would we lie to ourselves?" Phineas thought for a moment, then realized what his brother said was true, nodding his head in agreement.

"May I continue?" Candace asked. Phineas nodded. "Well, like what I was saying, I'm telling Mom that you invented a time machine out of a phone booth." Candace said. Meanwhile, Jimmy was unlocking the console of the phone booth. Pulling out a magnifying glass, he looked at the odd circuitry inside the phone. "Candace, we didn't build this phone booth." Ferb said. She looked at both, seeing that they were telling the truth. "Well, where or when did it come from?" "The future. At least an alternate future." Jimmy said to Candace. He then turned toward Phineas and Ferb. "Hey guys, come here!" he said.  
Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, then walked toward the phone booth. "Take a look at this." Jimmy said, handing the magnifying glass to them. Looking inside, they saw that the circuits were made of crystal. "Wow!", Phineas said, "Is the entire booth made of crystal?" "You've seen the movie, right?" Phineas nodded, then Jimmy said, "Yea, this entire booth is made of crystal, making it resistant to anything that could harm the circuits. On top of that, it makes it easier to allow time energy to flow through the machine without harming the occupants." He then gave them the magnifying glass. "Look at the CPU unit, you should find something surprising." he said, pointing at the near center. They looked there to see their famous engraving on the crystal CPU. The very same one on the comet that flew by when they were young.

"What?" both said. "Butbutbut..." Ferb stuttered. "That means..." Phineas continued. "You guys will help us invent the possible technology to allow time travel, and soon inter-dimensional travel possible." Jimmy said. "Woah!" both Bill and Ted said. Jimmy then turned toward the Wyld Stallyns, and said, "Why don't you both introduce yourselves to Phineas and Ferb." They nodded, "I'm Bill Espresten Esq." Bill said. " And I'm "Ted" Theodore Logan." "And we're Wyld Stallyns!" both exclaimed. Soon they started air guitaring. "Totally awesome!" Phineas said, "I'm Phineas and this is Ferb." Phineas pointed to Ferb, who in turn waved to both boys. "Hi." Ferb said.


	3. Totally Excellent Adventure!

Chapter 3: Totally Excellent Adventure!  
"Waitaminute!", Candace said, "You're telling us that you two are really Bill and Ted?". Bill and Ted nodded. "BWAHAHAHA, That's funny. HAHAHAHA!". Phineas and Ferb thought that they would be hurt by this comment. They weren"t  
Bill and Ted had a quizzled face, and Jimmy just had a smile on his face. "Non-believers don't get a ride.", he said. Candace stopped laughing for a moment, then looked at the booth. "Did you guys say that soon will invent it?", she said. Jimmy nodded, and added, "In the future.". "Ooh! You guys are so busted.", she said. Then she ran into the house to get her mom.  
"Dude, let's get outta here!" "I agree Ted.", Jimmy said, closing the console. He then started dialing a number. The booth hummed to life, ready to lift off. "You guys coming?", Jimmy said. Phineas and Ferb shrugged, then got in. Phineas closed the booth door, and thus it began.  
The antennas popped up, activating the booth, preparing for its destination. "Gentlemen...", he said, putting on his goggles, "We're past tense.". Soon, they launch off.  
Candace opened the sliding glass door, hoping that the booth was still there. "And what am I looking at?", Linda said. Candace looked to see that the booth had left. What she didn't notice was that the boys was gone, or the electric smoking square.

* * *

The booth flew through the Circuits of Time and Space, (properly named) while keeping the five boys safe. "These must be the Circuits of Time.", Phineas exclaimed. "...and Space.", Jimmy added. Phineas looked at Jimmy, curious on the new name. "Since the booth can now travel to other dimensions, we renamed the circuits to The Circuits of Time and Space. They allow access to places and times." "Cool!", Phineas and Ferb said.  
Soon, a booth flew out of a hole, falling to the earth below, past the clouds. Meanwhile, as Marty started heading into the garage, he saw a storm coming. "I better get inside.", Marty said. As soon as he did, a phone booth landed safely onto the ground, on a sidewalk. Everyone got out, looking around their new environment. Phineas and Ferb were partially surprised that they were still alive after that fall that happened. "Where and when are we?", Phineas said.  
All of a sudden, they hear a powerful guitar riff rattle the windows of the garage across from them. "Hill Valley, California. 1986. Six months after Back to the Future Part III. Marty's adventure is about to begin...", He paused, checking his watch, "... Riiigghtt- NOW" *BANG! BANG! BAH-WOOSH!* Soon a DeLorean appeared, frozen cold after time traveling. Jimmy motioned for them to hide in the booth. As soon as they partially closed the booth door, Marty came out to see the DeLorean, surprised to see it there. The last time he'd seen it was when the train destroyed it and Doc invented the Time Train in 1886. He went to touch it only for his hand to recoil from the coldness.  
"Most Excellent!" *air guitar*, Bill and Ted exclaimed. Jimmy nodded as he dialed in the number. "See, I told you there was a part 4", Phineas said. Jimmy waved his hand in a 'kinda' action, and hummed in a 'Well...' tune. "Well, what?" "Actually, you could count it as part IV, but it isn't.", Jimmy said. "How?", Ferb said. Jimmy explained it in three words. "Episodic Video Game.", he said, then hung up the phone. The booth fully closed as both antennas popped up. Marty looked up from the time circuits to see a somewhat familiar phone booth, launching off. He then shook his head, curious if he would see any phone booth like that again.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb couldn't believe it. They were in the world of Back to the Future. "Dude should we them?", Ted said. "Yea dude!", Bill said. Jimmy nodded in agreement, then handed them the "Squint Directory". He held it open to a page showing a kid with a triangle head, wearing a striped shirt, and a long faced kid with odd clothing. "That's us.", Phineas said. "You mean, we're fictional?", Ferb said. Jimmy shook his head, then leaned in. "Let me tell you a theory that a guy explained to me.", Jimmy said. Both nodded, wanting answers. So as the booth flew through the circuits, Jimmy explained his theory that he heard from a fellow inter-dimensional traveler that was human.  
As soon as he was done, that's when the booth shook a little for a brief second, before heading out one hole and landing in a forest. "Look, that must be Robin Hood.", Phineas said, pointing out the hooded figure. "Where are we?", Bill said. All of a sudden, they heard a whistling sound. Soon, two people landed on the ground. One had shaggy hair, and a red and white T-shirt. He even had Nikes on his feet. The other one looked like he had a leather vest, a white shirt, and leather boots.  
"Whoops. Wrong place and time.", Jimmy said, picking up the phone and dialing the number in. "We've landed in the Voyagers TV Series.", Jimmy said. Bogg and Jeffrey looked around the place they've landed in this time. Jeffrey soon spotted something out of time in this time period. He remembered that phone booths weren't around in the 17th century. They existed in his time. "Bogg, look.", Jeffrey said. Bogg looked in Jeffery's general direction that was pointed at to see a phone booth. Two heads popped out, waving. "How's it going, dude?", the Wyld Stallyns said. Several hands grabbed the duo and pulled them in, closing the booth doors behind them. "Let's go have a look.", Bogg said. Jeffrey nodded in agreement, then followed the Voyager to the booth.  
Soon, two antennas popped up, sending streaks of electricity though the booth. Soon, it launched by opening the circuit, grabbing the booth with electrical tentacles, then dragging it into time itself. Both Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones were surprised by the sudden disappearance of the booth itself. Only one word left Jeffrey's mouth. "How?", Jeffrey said. Phineas just shrugged, grabbing his Omni and opening it.

The booth continued to fly though the circuits, as the boys hoped to land somewhen and where safe.

Bill and Ted Universe  
1989  
San Dimas, CA  
The mall seemed quiet in a way. The only people there was Bill and Ted's girlfriends. All of a sudden, there were flashes of light. Looking up, they saw that the lightning was unusual, unless there was a phone booth involved. Soon, the phone booth landed at the mall, surprising them.  
The phone booth opened, and Bill and Ted stepped out. They soon saw Joanna and Elizabeth. "Hey, what's up?", They both said. Their finances ran up to them, and hugged them. Phineas and Ferb climbed out of the booth, surprised that they had landed in the 1980's.  
"Where and when are we at?", Phineas said. Jimmy stepped out of the phone booth, looking around. He lifted his goggles, then said, "San Dimas, California. 1989, in Bill and Ted's Universe. A year after their Excellent Adventure.". Phineas and Ferb nodded, then Ferb said, "Well, that explains it.". Soon Bill and Ted brought their fiancees over to meet the two inventors. "Phineas, Ferb, this is our finances, Joanna and Elizabeth." "Hello.", Joanna said. "Hi.", Elizabeth said. They shook hands, smiling. Then, the two girls noticed the new operator and the phone booth as well.  
"Is that Rufus?", Elizabeth said. Jimmy turned toward them, smiling. "No, Rufus is sick. I'm Jimmy.", he said. Ferb looked at them, and said, "So, where are you ladies from?". "We came from England in the 17th Century.", Elizabeth said. Ferb was impressed on the on when they came from. As he heard the story of how Bill and Ted met them, and of Rufus' rescue, Jimmy heard the phone rang. Jimmy walked to the booth, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_Meanwhile, Back at the Phineas and Ferb Universe..._  
Isabella stepped into the backyard to see Candace sitting and waiting. "Hey Candace. Watcha' doin?", she said. Candace looked at Isabella, then looked back at the backyard. "Waiting for my brothers.", Candace said. Isabella was curious on the whereabouts of Phineas, so she asked, "Well, where are they?". Candace sighed in exhaustion, then said, "I have no idea."

_Back at the Bill and Ted Universe..._  
"Cool, see you soon.", Jimmy said. He then hung up and climbed out of the booth. "Guys, I just got a call. We're invited to a wild party happening soon.", he said. "Excellent!", Both Bill and Ted said. "Yes, well. I'll have to drop off Joanna and Elizabeth first. Then, I need your help in getting the party guest. Joanna and Elizabeth entered the booth as Jimmy dialed in the number. Phineas was curious about this party. "Who's hosting it?", He said. Then Ferb added, "Where and when is it?". Jimmy hung up the phone, then said, "Uh, our host wanted it to be a surprise. The only thing I could tell you was that it was a party.". Bill and Ted nodded, then said, "That makes sense.". Both Joanna and Elizabeth waved goodbye as the booth doors closed.  
Soon, the booth launched off. Five seconds later, the booth returned with Jimmy in it. "Alright let's go.", he said. Phineas, Ferb, Bill, and Ted all got into the booth. Jimmy dialed in the number, indicating that things were going to get 'Most Triumphant!' for the five of them.


	4. Perry's Truth

Chapter 4:Perry's Truth

Phineas and Ferb Universe  
Doofenshmirtz' Evil Inc.  
2015  
10:04 AM

Perry was trapped in another cage, using a steel steak knife. It was sharp enough to cut through wood. "Finally, I'm done with...", He pulls off the cover to reveal, "...The Signal-inator 9000.", Doofenshmirtz said. "Let me just get it started.", he said. He turned it on, not noticing that it was set for 'phone'. Thus, the Signal-inator 9000 sent out a signal into the space-time continuum.

The Circuits of Time and Space...  
The Booth flew through the circuits, when a strange ray-like signal was picked up on the Spaceal antenna. Soon, the phone rang, as the "Automatic Phoning System" picked up the signal. Everyone looked at the phone as it rewrote the co-ordinates. "Who's calling us during mid-flight?", Jimmy said.  
Soon, the booth changed directions. "Woah!", Everyone said. "The antenna must be busted.", Bill said. Jimmy shook his head, and said, "I would know if we had a broken antenna. We're probably picking up a stray signal.". Soon the booth headed in the general direction of Danville.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. …  
"Soon, aliens will come and I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz will rule the Tri-State Area.", Doofenshmirtz said. Perry gave him a look that said, 'Really? Didn't we go through the same thing about aliens.'. "Don't give me that look. I know I've done it before...". Slowly, some blackish- grayish clouds started to appear. "but today I will finally rule the Tri-State Area."  
As Doofenshmirtz started his evil laugh, he didn't notice the warning on his screen, "WARNING: Time Vehicle Signal Malfunction!", on his "Inator". "Now let me go check on the-", Doof was all of a sudden, interrupted by the phone booth blowing up his device. It landed intact, and Doofenshmirtz was blown across the room into a button marked, "RELEASE TRAP". That caused Perry's trap to lift.  
Perry then went to check on Doof by check his pulse. 'Good, he still has one.', he thought. He then turned toward the phone booth. 'Now, where did the booth came from?' Soon, the booth doors opened to reveal two familiar boys. "Phineas? Ferb?", he said in platypus. Perry, worried about his owners, quickly ran to them. Checking out the he not only saw his unconscious owners, he also saw two familiar boys and one unfamiliar boy.  
"Hey, who's the platypus?", Ted said. Perry looked over the three boys. 'Oh boy! Now I'm in real trouble.', he thought. He pulled out his badge to reveal who he worked for. "OWACA?" "Bless you Jimmy-Dude.", Bill said. Jimmy just smacked his head, then shook it. Soon, the phone rang, startling Phineas and Ferb from their sleep.  
"Five more minutes, mom.", Phineas said. Jimmy picked up the phone. "Hello... Oh, yea. Hang on?", he said. "Phone for you.", he then handed the phone to Phineas and Ferb. The both grabbed it, still groggy from being unconscious. "Hello?", they both said. Soon, bolts of electricity discharged from the phone and zapped their ears (like Buckaroo Banzai, except with aliens involved and the 8th dimension involved). Perry was shocked, (although not literally) and went to check on them.  
Phineas sat up, now fully awake, opened his eyes. All of a sudden, he and Ferb instantly remembered everything. From the adventurous trip into the 2nd Dimension, to the truth about Perry, even the kiss that Isabella gave. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out how this all fit together. Then he heard Jimmy say something, but couldn't quite make it out. "Huh?" "I said, Phineas please get out of the booth, quickly.", Jimmy repeated.  
Phineas joined his brother Ferb with the rest of the group. Jimmy picked up the phone to check for a dial tone. Soon, the booth lifted up and landed right-side up. "Quick, let's get outta here!", Jimmy said. Phineas, Ferb, even Perry, all got in and prepared for the trip.  
As the booth traveled, Perry was taken by surprised that the booth could do that. "Hey Jimmy, can we stop by our house?", Phineas said. "Sure.", Jimmy said, then he redialed.

Flynn-Fletcher House...  
Candace was still waiting for them for them. Isabella was about to go home, when she heard a noise come from the garage. She looked through the garage window to see a phone booth land on the ground. She went through the backyard and into the house. Candace saw Isabella acting strangely, and got suspicious. 'What is she doing?', she thought.

The booth opened, and Phineas stepped out. "Alright Ferb. Grab those blueprints for a portable translator." "Right.", Ferb said. He quickly grabbed blueprints and started searching through them, while Phineas grabbed components and tools.  
All of a sudden, the door to inside opened to reveal Isabella. "Phineas, what's going on?", she said. Phineas was about to make a excuse when... "We're going to a party and you're invited.", Jimmy said. She looked at him, then at Phineas. He was about to explain, when... "How's it going dudette?", Both Bill and Ted said. She looked at them, then gasped in surprise. For in the garage was Bill and Ted from the movie.  
"I can explain.", Phineas said. "Ooh, you guys are so busted!", Candace exclaimed. Jimmy ran into the booth and started dialing. "Explain later triangle boy. We've got to go!" "I've found the blueprints.", Ferb said. Bill and Ted got in, followed by Ferb and Perry. Phineas grabbed his toolbox, sketchbook, and components. He then grabbed Isabella and dragged her into the booth. The booth sprang to life, activating. "Phineas, where are we going?", Isabella asked. Phineas looked at Jimmy. "Jimmy?", he said. Jimmy looked in the phone book at the number he dialed in. "2,000,000,000 B.C.", he said, then added, "I think." Everyone else had one thought that came to mind when he said that, 'Oh boy!'  
Soon, the booth launched off. Candace pushed her mother into the garage. "Please be there.", she pleaded, over and over again. "And I'm seeing what?", Lindana said. Candace saw that they were gone once again. "Well, I'm going to make some food.", Lindana said. Candace just shook her head, then said, "Yeah. I'm going to go to the guest room to think.".

750 B.C.  
300 miles from Ancient Greece

Ferb, Isabella, Perry all sat on a log, watching Phineas, Bill and Ted, and Jimmy working on the booth. Then after awhile, Phineas went and started finishing Perry's translator. Soon, he gave it to Perry, after adding the last touches. Ted handed Jimmy a empty Vienna sausages can, to which Jimmy started working on the antenna. "I'm actually glad that we landed in..." "750 B.C.", Jimmy said. "...yeah, here in this year than in 2,000,000,000 B.C.", Bill said. "Why is that Bill?" "We could've been crushed by dinos.". Ted thought for a moment, then said, "Yea, you're right."  
Phineas sat down next to Isabella, feeling a different feeling for Isabella. "Phineas?" "Before saying anything, I want to ask you something. Is that how you felt about me?". Isabella didn't understand, until Phineas gave her a quick peck. That's when she felt a spark, but a different type of spark. She soon started flashbacking into the days of when she was young. She remembered the 2nd Dimension and more. Even the kiss that she gave to Phineas.  
"Isabella?", Phineas said. Isabella snapped out of the flashback and looked at him. "Yes, yes I did. And I still do." Then, why didn't you tell me?", Phineas said, with a smile.  
"Almost got the booth fixed.", Jimmy said. "Do hurry up. We don't want to be caught in the middle of a Roman War", a voice said. It sounded british-like and seemed a little refined. "Although almost anyone was smart enough to live out here.". They saw Perry talk, which took everyone by surprise. Perry noted that almost everyone was staring, except Jimmy. He was the one that seemed the least frazzled, and he was fixing the booth hearing the talking Platypus. "Glad to hear that the translator is working, Perry", he said, not looking up at his work. Everyone then looked back at Perry, not noticing that Jimmy smirked at the look on their faces.  
Isabella then looked at Jimmy working on the antenna and the booth, then at Phineas. "So, how does Bill, Ted, and him...", she pointed at Jimmy, who was just adjusting the wiring by attaching two red wires together, causing it to zap the booth, Jimmy, Bill, and Ted, all at once.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In the future..._  
Everything was quiet, when a zapping could be heard in the middle of town square. Soon, a phone booth and three teens appear out of nowhere. "What happened, dude?", Ted said. Jimmy looks around the place, then realizes the truth. "Aw man, we've been Chrono-cloned.", he said.

* * *

Back in 750 BC...  
"What happened, dude?", Ted said. Jimmy looks around for a while, then hits the side. "I dunno. Something strange I presume. But, it looks like nothing is damaged. So, not my problem.", he said.  
"Who Jimmy?", Phineas said. Isabella nods. "How do those three get involved with both you, your brother, and this world? I thought they were just fictional characters?", she said. Phineas rubs the back of his neck, then says, "Well, it's a long story..."

"5 minutes later..."  
"...So you see, that's how we got involved with them.", Phineas said, explaining the situation. Soon, the booth that Jimmy was testing, returned back to 750 BC. Isabella smiled that the booth was finally working.  
"C'mon guys! We've got to get the rest of the party guest.", Jimmy said, with excitement. They soon enter the booth, while Jimmy dialed in the number to another place and time. Soon, it launched. Meanwhile, a man wearing a robe in a chariot was busy thinking, when he saw the odd travelers. He saw that they all entered the strange box, then dissapeared in a flash of light. Soon, a soldier came and got the man. "Come, we must head to Rome where you can be taught.", the guard said. "But why, I shouldn't have to be taught father.". The guard smiled in a caring way, then said, "Son, you must. This will be good education for you. They say this Aristotle is a genius philosopher. He will teach you well.". "But dad-" "No buts, Socrates. One day, you will change history. You will educate them in such a way, that the future will see that they need a teacher, and pull you into their future."  
At that moment, the universe chuckled at the boy's future. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what, father?"


	5. Past, Present, and Party of the Future

**Author's Notes:  
****ARRGGUUUEEE! I tried getting it to you yesterday [10/5/2012, but my computer got slow and everything went nuts and slow, then it crashed-had to restart... *sigh* now, FINALLY. It is done.**

-Enjoy

Chapter 5: Past, Present, and Party of the Future

_Danville, 2010_  
_Phineas and Ferb-verse_  
Isabella was walking toward Phineas and Ferb's house. She opened the gate to reveal that Phineas and Ferb were working on an idea, for they had a blueprint in their hand. "Hey guys, Watcha doin'?", Isabella said. Phineas and Ferb looked up from their invention plans to see Isabella. "Hey Isabella, we're just planning on building a elevator to the moon.", Phineas said.  
All of a sudden, a storm started to appear, the wind started to pick up, and there was an electric feeling in the air. "Ferb, why is there a hole in the sky?", Phineas said. Ferb just shrugged at this. Suddenly, a booth fell from the sky, and landed in the backyard. "What is that?", Isabella said. Phineas looked at it, then said, "It looks like a 1980's Phone Booth.". Isabella looked at them, then said, "No, I mean what is it doing in here.". Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, then Ferb said, "Looks like a TARDIS, waiting for us.". Both kids looked at each other, then said, "What?".

* * *

Phineas and Ferb of 2015 were inside the phone booth, wondering what to do. "Guys, let's bag them. But, don't tell them about what you'll soon do in the future with Bill and Ted.", Jimmy said. Phineas and Ferb nodded. They opened the booth and stepped into the backyard. Their backyard. Back in 2010.  
Phineas and Ferb's eyes went wide, as they saw themselves from the future. "What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?", Isabella said, still in shock. "You tell me.", Teen Isabella said, walking out from behind him. If the cartoon physics didn't fully extend to what they normally did, Isabella jaw would had fell to the ground. Although to her, it felt like that. Bill and Ted came from behind them, then Jimmy came out at last. He soon walked up to the younger brothers, and said, "So, do you guys like to party?" "I don't remember this, do you?", Teen Phineas whispered. Teen Ferb just shrugged, just as confused as his brother.  
"I like parties, do you?", Phineas said. Jimmy nodded his head, then said, "You guys are invited to a party.". Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were surprised. Soon, they all got into the booth. Jimmy looked all around the place, then checked Candace's window. He winked at whoever was in there, then entered into the booth. 5 Seconds later, it launched.

_Candace's Room_  
_30 Seconds ago..._  
"Hey Stacy, I'm just watching the boys.", Candace said. She was on her cell phone in her room, looking through a pair of binoculars. "No, I didn't ask Jeremy out. Why?", she said. Her friend began to count the ways, mostly involving giving the busting a break. She was about to continue, when a phone booth appeared on the lawn. Soon, the phone booth opened up, revealing Teenage Phineas and Ferb. 'Finally, I have you now.', she thought. All of a sudden, electricity filled the air, as the same booth from outside, landed inside her room. The doors to the booth opened to reveal the same teenage boys, inside. This surprised Candace.  
"Bu-bu-but.", Candace starts. Jimmy comes out and leads Candace into the booth. He then checks the window, just to see himself wink at him. Jimmy just smirks, and waves at himself. He enters the booth and dials in the number. "What's going on?", Candace said. Jimmy smiles then said, "You'll see.". The boothe starts to launch off, as Candace screams.

_Flynn-Fletcher House_  
_Guest Room_  
_2015 _  
Candace sits on the bed, thinking if she was seeing things, or if the phone booth is real. Jeremy then came through the door. "Hey Candace.", Jeremy said, closing the door. "Hey.", she said. He sat next to her and said, "What's the matter?" "My brothers.", she said. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "My brothers always get away with everything.", she said.

At that moment, a bright flash of light filled the room.

(Cue "Two Heads are Better than One") They soon saw a phone booth sitting there. The doors opened to reveal Phineas and Ferb as kids. "Hey Candace.", Phineas said. She was in shock, and in doing so, walked up to the booth. Soon, a hand grabbed her, and pulled her in. "Candace!", Jeremy yelled, entering the booth. Young Phineas and Ferb got in and pulled the booth closed behind Candace and Jeremy.  
"What's going on?", Candace said. Adult Candace turns around only to see her younger self. As the booth launches off, both scream in shock.

_2010_  
_Danville_  
Jeremy was walking down the street, hoping to see Candace again. Soon, a phone booth falls from the sky and lands in front of him. "What the-.". He didn't finish his sentence for the booth opened, only for him to be grabbed by Teenage Phineas.  
The booth closes once again, and launches off...

_Danville_  
_2010_  
_Gogolplex Mall_  
Buford and Baljeet were eating a slushie dog, when the booth lands behind them. Phineas, Ferb (of 2015), Jimmy, and Bill all grab the two and launch off, leaving their slushies.

_Danville _  
_2015_  
_Baljeet's House_  
Buford needed help on his homework. So, he asked for help by Baljeet. Baljeet was just explaining the difference between algorithms and logorithms , when, "Telegram for Baljeet and... uh... Package for Buford." "Oh boy, I hope it's my uncle.", Baljeet said. Both boys went to the door, only to find out that it was a trick.  
Phineas, Ferb, Teenage Phineas, Teenage Ferb, and Jimmy all grabbed them. Ted quickly checked the place, the closed the door. Soon the glow of the booth's launch shined through the cracks of the door.

_The Circuits of Time and Space..._  
The booth continued it's pathway, flying through the circuits wildly. "Jim, we're outta control!", Ted said. The booth was turned sideways, making it feel more like a rollercoaster. "Ted, doesn't this seem familiar?", Bill said. "You guys are so busted!", Both Candaces said. "Relax Candace. We're going to a party.", Jimmy said.  
Jimmy turned around to find a problem with the antenna. Normally, it would be shooting electricity a lot. Now it was partially jammed, and start/stopping on the energy. "Jimmy, do we have a problem?", Phineas said. Jimmy smacked the top of the booth, causing it to start up again. "Nope."

_2010_  
_Danville_  
_Doofensmirtz Evil Inc._  
Perry was fighting against Doofensmirtz again. This time over his "B-Gone-Inator 2: The Sequel". 'Couldn't he had named it something better?', Perry thought. Heinz aimed his inator at Perry. "Well, Perry the Platypus. Prepare to 'B-Gone-inatorinized'.", he said.  
Just as he was about to pull the random wheel, a phone booth fell from the sky and crash-landed on his inator, which blew him up and knocked him unconscious. Perry was surprised that, well that happened. And he didn't do it. Walking up to the booth, he couldn't see through the smoke.  
All of a sudden, a hand grabbed him and held onto him. "Alright, let's get outta here.", a familiar voice said. Perry looked up to see Phineas as a teenager. Soon, the phone booth lifted up vertically then went through.


	6. Déjà-vu

**Arthor's Memo: I've been working on these stories for a long time, and what do I get? No Respect! Not to sound like a whiny baby, but I want to hear people's opinion on the story so far. So, until I get a story, NO STORY FOR YOU!**

Chapter 6: Déjà vu  
The booth continued to fly as it headed for the destination. "You still haven't busted your brothers?", Teen Candace said. Adult Candace nodded. Adult Jeremy looked upward to see a looped circuit. "What's that?", he said, pointing up. Everyone looked up to see the circuit. "Uh oh!", Jimmy said. He then quickly grabbed onto the booth. "Everyone hang on! Thing is gonna be the ride of your lifetime.", he said.  
"ShiAHHH-!", Bill and Ted yelled, at they flew through the loop. Everyone else yelled as they held tight to the booth. Jimmy looked to see that the antenna was leaning towards him. "What's the matter, Jimmy?", Bill said. Jimmy turned toward Bill and Ted, then looked back at the antenna again. Bill and Ted looked at the antenna with him, clueless on the idea on what was wrong with the antenna. "Well, what's wrong dude?", Ted said. "It's tilted towards us." "So?", Bill said. "So, that's means... we're off course."  
The three of them yelled, until the booth bumped them into the right place inside the booth. The booth soon launched into a familiar setting, then landed in the backyard.  
"Hey, we're home.", Phineas said. "Actually, this is our home.", Teen Phineas said. "Oh sure, get technical with his house and everything. In reality, you two are the same person, just separated by 5 years.", Jimmy said. "Let's go talk to ourselves." "What do we say?", Teen Ferb said. "I don't know Ferb. Let's go and find out.". They opened the booth door...

"1,965 to the 5th power. Ferb?" "42.", Ferb said. Both Phineas and Ferb One were in awe Jimmy smirked at this. "We've got to go.", Phineas said. Jimmy tapped Phineas on the shoulder. Phineas turned toward the other booth to see... "Bill! Ted! Jimmy!", Phineas Two said.  
"Trust these guys. They can help you.", Ferb Two said. Jimmy nodded toward Phineas and Ferb One, then walked Phineas and Ferb Two toward the other booth. "Gentlemen, is there a problem?" "Yea, our pilot.", Phineas said. They soon heard a banging and a "Hey, that's not true.", from Jimmy in the phone booth. "The antenna is just a little off.", Jimmy Two said. Jimmy chuckled, then said, "That's true. These things aren't indestructible.". Bill and Ted nodded, remembering the damage caused by the knights on their first adventure.  
Jimmy One gives Ferb a cord, and a paper with advanced instructions on it. "Now, you two better hurry. You're running out of time.", Jimmy One said. Phineas and Ferb were confused, then Ferb asked, "What time does the party start?". "5:30". Phineas checked his watch, then smiled. "No problem, we have five hours left.", Phineas said. Jimmy shook his head, then said, "No, you got two hours left.". Phineas was confused on how, when Ferb figured it out. "Phineas, you goof. You forgot to wind your watch, after you reminded yourself not to forget to wind it.", Ferb said.  
"Well, it looks like I'll have to remind myself again.", Phineas said. He then yelled toward Phineas One. "Phineas, don't forget to wind your watch.", he said. Phineas One looked at his watch, then went back to looking at what was going on.  
"Thanks Jimmy." No Problemo boys. Always happy to help.", Jimmy said. Phineas and Ferb Two opened the booth, then turned toward their past counterparts. "Catch you later, Phineas and Ferb.", they both said. Then they turned toward the booth, and entered the booth. "Now the conversation makes sense.", Phineas said. Ferb thought for only a moment, then said, "Yea, you're right." Jimmy tries the number again, causing the antenna to act strange again, then it launches off.  
Jimmy then shows Phineas and Ferb the booth.


	7. Past, Present, and Party of the Future 2

Chapter 7: Past, Present, and Party of the Future Pt.2

The booth flew through the circuits, finally going to its destination. Soon, it flew out one circuit and was prepared to land.

_2035_  
_Danville_  
_Phineas' Backyard_  
The booth flew down and landed near the tree. Phineas and Ferb stepped out of the booth, wondering where and when they were. They soon saw a small girl and a young boy. They were both 10. The young girl looked kinda like Isabella, except that her hair was a fiery red like Phineas. Her clothes were like Isabella's except that they were in Phineas' colors of his shirt. The boy's hair was a brown, yet he had clothes that were similar to Ferb's clothes. His shirt was a dark purple, and his pants were jeans.  
"Hi, I'm Marine Flynn, and this is my cousin, Thomas Fletcher.", the girl said. "Ello.", the boy said. Teenage Phineas and Ferb looked at the kids, then at each other in shock, then back at the kids. "Did we- I mean Phineas and Ferb…split up?", Phineas asked. "Actually, we've never did split up, even after things started to change.", a older but familiar voice said.

Teen Phineas and Ferb turned around to see Adult Phineas and Ferb. That kinda placed them into a shock-like state. "Dad!", Both Marine and Thomas said. They ran past the shocked teens and jumped into their dad's arms. Phineas and Ferb snapped out of it, seeing the two kids in their future self's position. "Dad?", They said. Soon, all of the people in the booth all fell out, interrupting the moment. Marine and Thomas were confused, for they now noticed the odd phone booth in their yard. Then, they noticed Phineas and Ferb, 10 years old, then they looked at Teenage Phineas and Ferb.

"Dad, Uncle Phineas, How can they be here?" Thomas said. "Because," Jimmy started, "They're here for a party." He then got up and brushed himself off. "That was the most crowded booth ever." Candace said. Everyone nodded in agreement from within the dog pile. "Well, get up and let's party!" James said. Bill and Ted tossed off the massive pile of humans, like some type of explosion. "Excellent!" they exclaimed, followed by a massive air guitar.

After getting some help to set up the party, everyone was ready to party. Soon, the party started and everyone was buzzing at the party. Jimmy was just glad that the party was in their backyard, the same one they were in years ago. Bill and Ted played a few songs, but afterward they decided to mingle with the people, leaving the song playlist to a robot.

Jimmy was sitting at the table alone, watching the party. Phineas and Ferb of 2015 walked up and sat next to Jimmy. "So, why us?" Phineas said. Jimmy shrugged his eyebrows at the audience, then said, "Well, as you remember in your teenage years… you remember that don't you?" he said. Both boys nodded, flashbacking to their younger years. "Well, the people who followed the ways of Bill and Ted saw that they had help in the creation of the technology." Jimmy took a drink of his punch, then continued in his explanation.

"When they opened the console, they saw a engraving and signatures on the crystal CPU unit. They soon discovered dimensional technology left over by the helpers. We soon had a new directory made for the occasion and called it the SQUINT Directory, based on our alternate selves. They searched it and found you two plus one who could help. You'll meet him soon." Jimmy said, taking another swig of punch. Phineas looked at him, then asked, "Who is that extra plus one?" "Hmm, oh right! Well, that extra one realized that their reality would've been non-existent if he wasn't there. He said his name was the Doctor." Phineas was confused on who this person was. There were probably 20 trillion doctors out there in the multiverse. "Doctor Who?" both brothers said, in confusion. Jimmy snickered, then said, "You'll soon see… or better yet, you already have." He snickered again, as if he was keeping a secret. They looked at him, then they suddenly remembered the event from long ago in their teenage years. They both looked at him, to which a smile of a different smile came.

"If you two didn't do what you did-," "Bill and Ted wouldn't be able to pass their history report-," "Which in turn would cause their future to be, as Bill and Ted would say… Totally Bogus." Ferb finished. Jimmy nodded then held up his cup. "Boys, I propose a toast to the future, normal or alternate." he said. Phineas and Ferb held up their cups, then said, "To the future." They clinked glasses, then they took a swig of their punch, with Jimmy finishing off his drink.

Marine and Thomas started playing with Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb from 2010. The game they were playing was a type of ball game similar to Soccer X-9, except without a normal field build. Instead, the ball stayed in the boundaries of the field, as well as the four of them. "This is amazing!" Phineas said, jumping off the wall. "You bet!" Marine said, jumping up toward the ball. Soon however, Marine missed the ball and both Phineas and Marine had a mid-air collision.

Adult Candace went to talk to Adult Phineas and Ferb. "Hey Candace, how's your life so far?" Phineas said. Candace watched the others interact with each other, then Candace said, "Great, except… well?" "Well what?" Ferb said. Candace looked at them, seeing that they are having a good life. "Do I ever get to bust you guys?" Phineas and Ferb look at each other, then back at Candace. "We can't tell you." "You guys can't… or won't?" Ferb got up and walked toward Candace. "Candace, we can't tell you the future, because the events you may want to alter, will change either for the better or worse." Ferb said. Phineas snapped his fingers, then said, "That's right. Candace's alternate self actually almost caused Danville to be the most worst place ever… next to Hill Valley." Ferb nodded, then he said, "Exactly! You almost caused Danville to be ruled by a mad scientist. That caused several events to happen." Candace thought for a moment, then said, "Well, Isabella fixed everything causing everything to un-happen… so how do we still remember it?" "Since we took a trip through time and back, we still had leftover tachyons that allowed us to have a dual memory set. So now we have the memories of both timelines." Phineas said.

Candace was confused, when Ferb said, "It's a temporal physics thing." That's when Candace nodded with agreement, understanding now what was going on… to the best of her understanding. Phineas got up, and soon the three siblings got into a group hug.

Jimmy quickly ran into the phone booth and dialed in a number. Soon, the antennas popped up, launching the booth. 15 seconds later (although, not to Jimmy), it came back with him and two extra people. The booth opened up and Jimmy stepped out of it. "Here we are, welcome to the party." "That was one crazy ride." Venessa said. "You're telling me, and here I was, thinking that I wasn't going to be doing anything exciting." Adult Venessa said.

Teenage Phineas and Ferb were arm wrestling when Teenage Candace came over. "What's going on?" "Hey Candace, we're just arm-wrestling." Phineas said. "Wanna try?" Candace started to object, when a thought came to her. She usually didn't go to many parties and the chances of her meeting her future brothers were one in a million. Plus, it was a party and she didn't want to be the party pooper. "Sure, why not?" She smiled and sat down in Ferb's seat. "Get ready to be beaten." "Oh, you're so on." She said with a arm, as she gripped onto his hand. "Alright, I want a good clean fight. And fair." Ferb said, "Ready?" Both competitors nodded. "Go!"

The phone rang in the phone booth. Bill and Ted were going to see Phineas and Ferb when they heard the phone ring again. Bill picked it up. "Yello?" "Greetings my Excellent Friends." A familiar voice said. "Rufus, hey how's it hanging?" Bill said. Bill raised the phone so Ted could hear as well. "*Cough, Cough* Can you guys get my son?" Bill and Ted were confused, and didn't know who Rufus' Son is. "Who is your son Rufus?" "Jimmy, the one that's been helping you guys." This surprised Bill and Ted. "NO WAY!" they both exclaimed.

Bill soon got out of the phone booth, then said, "Hey Jimmy, your dad is on the phone." Jimmy nodded, then ran toward the phone. He grabbed it, and talked to Rufus. "Hello? No I didn't tell them… Yea, that's right… Yeah… Yup… Nope." Bill and Ted looked at each other, confused about what Jimmy was talking about. "Alright, I'll do it. Bye, and hope you feel better dad." He then hung up the phone. "Well, what did he said?" Ted asked. Jimmy smirked, then said, "You'll see Ted. You'll see."


	8. Mind-Wiped Call

The party was most excellent. Everyone was haveing a great time, even Candance. Soon, the party was over, everyone felt great, there was just one problem. "Jimmy, what if this party causes a paradox?" Phineas exclaims. Jimmy held out his hands and said, "Relax my dear compadre. I have got it covered." Phineas didn't know how, but he knew that Jimmy had a plan and whatever it was, it seemed good.

* * *

Jimmy was standing next to the booth, looking like a salesman at a carlot. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we had a great party." Everyone muttered and nodded in agreement. "But now, it's time to go. But before we go, I'm expecting a call." At that exact moment he said that, the phone rang. "Right on que." he said. He got in, picking up the phone from the receiver. He then listened for a moment, then held out the phone toward all of them.

Soon, then phone started shooting electricity hitting all of them, except for Phineas and Ferb 2035 as well as the rest of the people from 2035. The electricity caused a huge mind wipe that effected the Kids and teens of the three different time perriods. Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Teen Candance, Venessa, Jeremy, as well as the kid versions of their friends from 2010 all got complete mind wipes from these events. Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Adult Candance, Venessa, Jeremy, as well as the teen versions of their friends from 2015 all gained their memories from 5 years ago, and had partial memory wipes. The gang from an alternate 1989 (Bill, Ted, Johnna, Elizabeth, and Jimmy all were fine.

All of the 2010 versions were knocked out, as they all fell down. Jimmy pulled the 2010 versions into the phone booth. Jimmy was having trouble with the knocked out people. He then got them into the phone booth, soon getting into it. "One moment." he said, sticking his head out for a moment. He then closed the booth door, and started to dial in a number. Soon, the antenna popped up and the booth launched into Space-Time.

Soon, two booths reappeared, and landed in the backyard.

Both booths opened, revealing Jimmy and... Jimmy. (Just to prevent confusion, we'll call them by numbers. Jimmy 1 and 2). "Here, let me help." Jimmy 2 said. Jimmy 1 looked at him, then said, "You're from the future aren't you?" "Yup. But I need to be there," Jimmy 2 said, pointing at the phone booth. "Once I drop off Johnna and Elizebeth in the future for... a special reason, we'll switch again." Jimmy 2 said. Jimmy 1 nodded, then said, "Sounds like a good plan." They soon went into each other's booth. Then, they launched off.

Later, they re-appeared.

Jimmy Two and One walked toward their respected booths. "You need to take Bill, Ted, and the rest of the gang to the future. Remember, Teenage and Children. For Candance and Venessa, Teenage and Adult." "Right." Jimmy One said. Soon, Jimmy One got into the booth and launched off. The other looked at the teens and said, "That's how I knew what to do, when I-myself-was lost." Phineas, looked at Ferb, then walked toward Jimmy. "Why did you wipe our minds when we were 10?" Phineas said.

Jimmy smiled, then said, "Simple, if you guys remembered it, then you would've remembered us. This exactly prevented a paradox from forming in the past." Phineas and Ferb thought about this for a moment, then smiled. "Smart." "Very smart." Ferb finished. Both brothers understood, knowing that what he did was brilliant.

* * *

_Later, Back in 2015..._

Jimmy, Bill, Ted, Phineas, and Ferb were now laying underneith the shade of the tree. Suddenly, Jimmy got a call. "I've got it." Jimmy said, getting up from his spot. He then ran up to the booth. "Hello?" "Jimmy?" Rufus said. "Hey dad, what's up?" "Still sick. *Cough! Cough!* You know you still have some unfinished business to do" Jimmy held the phone close, listening to the instructions involving a semi-aquatic mammal.

**Author's Notes!: **Hey guys! If you're reading this, that means I'm not dead... and that I have to update once a week. Crazy isn't it? I wish I could tell you more, but it's my business not yours.

Anyways, I'm hoping you'll comment on my stories, and tell me if I misspelled anything.  
So, wish me good luck.


	9. A Talk and More Fun

Major Monogram walked toward Agent P's secret hideout to talk to him personally. Agent P rode down the elevator to the bottom. What surprised him was that Major Monogram was there in his hideout. "Agent P, your secret has been comprimised. Your cover's been blown, you have to be relocated." he said. Perry was sad. Sad that he had to leave his owners.

All of a sudden, a phone booth landed beside Agent P and Major Monogram. The booth opened to reveal Phineas, Ferb, Bill, Ted, and Jimmy. "Hello." he said. The Major was surprised by what just happened. "How did you five get in here in that phone booth?" "Moderen Technology." Jimmy said, with a smirk. The Major knew that the phone booth couldn't do thing it wasn't supposed to do. Jimmy cleared his throat, then he said. "Listen, why are you putting Perry in a different home?" "Because everyone remembers." Monogram said.

Jimmy smiled again, and then said, "Nobody except Phineas and Ferb remembers Agent P. However, they do remember the 2nd Dimension. They just don't remember certain parts of it." Monogram then noticed the two extra boys standing there. "Who are they?" he said, pointing at them. Jimmy looks at them, and then said, "Boys, why don't you introduce yourselfs." They nod, then they start their introductions. "I'm Bill Esprestin Esquire." "And I'm 'Ted' Theodore Logan." "And we're Wyld Stalyons!" they both exclaimed, air-guitaring afterwards.

Monogram looked at them, then at the booth. That's when it clicked in his head, and realization hit him. "Impossible, they're fictional." he exclaimed. "Well sir, I thought so too." a british-like voice said. Monogram looked at Perry. "Until, I was taken by them." Perry said. Monogram was taken by surprise, he thought he was going mad. That's when Jimmy said, "I see you're still have your translator on." Phineas just smacked his forehead and said, "Of course, that explains it. I forgot we built it Ferb." "So did I." Ferb said. Jimmy just smirked, knowing that sometimes people forget things.

"That is amazing." Monogram said. He then straighten himself, trying to keep his serious face on. "However, he still has to be relocated." Jimmy thought for a moment, then said, "How about instead of wiping their memories, why don't you place them under a oath of secretcy?" Jimmy said, pointing at the two brothers. Monogram looked at the two boys, then at Jimmy and said, "Why?" "Why? Because One, they still keep their pet and they can help the agency. Two, they can keep a secret. And Three, they're pure of heart, and yet tough as nails." "You really think of me like that?" Perry said. Jimmy nodded.

"Plus, what's there to lose?" Jimmy said. Monogram thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, but only because they saved the 2nd Dimension from Doofensmirtz." The Major then motioned for Phineas, Ferb, and Perry to follow him. He then turned around and said, "Are you sure that the others don't remember?" Jimmy held out the 'ok' sign, saying, "I guaarentee it." Monogram then thought of something. "How do we know that you and those two won't blab about our agency?" "These boys haven't blabbed about their adventures, plus you must understand that you live in a different universe than us. So our society has known about you, but we're about... what, 560 years advanced ahead of you."

Monogram didn't know how to respond to this, so he left with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry to the secret room. Bill, Ted, and Jimmy all left through the phone booth.


	10. Call Me Again Soon

_Five Minutes Later..._  
Phineas and Ferb climbed out of the tree secretly. Then suddenly, the phone booth fell out of the sky, landing in the backyard. Jimmy stepped out, shaking their hands. Bill and Ted did as well.

"Well, it's been fun, but we came back just to say goodbye." Jimmy said. Phineas and Ferb were sad that their friends had to leave. "You will return right?" Phineas said. Jimmy shrugged, then said, "Only time will tell. Who knows, maybe you'll visit us in San Dimas." That's when he remembered what he wanted to give to them.

"Wait there, I've got a surprise for you." he said. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, then back at Jimmy. Jimmy pulled out a phonebooth keychain, at least that's what it looked like. "I'm going to give you two the best gift. This phonebooth hasn't been tested yet, and I need you two to test it." Both brothers were confused by the strange gift Jimmy was going to give to them. "What is it?" Ferb said. "It's a phonebooth that changes into a keychain, and back again." he said, smiling and excited.

Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened when he said that. "Cool!" both of them said.

"We must go now, but we will see each other again." Jimmy said. He soon got into the phone booth. "Be Excellent to Each Other..." Bill said. "And Party On Dudes!" Ted finished. Both of them got into the booth and said, "Thank You Danville. Goodnight!" The booth doors closed, as the booth antenna popped up, launching into Space-Time.

A second after the phonebooth departed, another phonebooth appeared, but different.

Phineas and Ferb noticed that the phone booth was red and green. Phineas opened the booth and went in, noticeing the instructions on how to use the Portable Squint Booth "Like it wasn't portable." Ferb said. "Ha, ha. Good one Muffin Man." Phineas said, nudging his brother. Phineas noticed that there was a chain with a large ring attached to the chain. The other end was attached to the booth. Ferb looking at the booth's new ability, opened the instructions, noticing the caution sign on the instructions. Ferb skimed over the instructions, making note of it, then moved on to the actual instructions.

"It says to be careful, and to make sure not to be in it when you pull the chain." Ferb said. Phineas looked at his brother, then said, "Am I supposed to pull it?" Ferb nodded. Phineas looked back at the booth, then he pulled the chain. Suddenly, the booth doors closed and the phone booth's antennas popped up. Then, the phone booth started to shrink. Soon, it was the size of a keychain. "So, that's why you don't activate it when you're in it." Ferb said. Phineas nodded, grabbing the booth. He smiled, pocketing the booth. "Ferb, I know what were gonna do tomarrow?" Phineas said. Ferb smiled nodding in agreement. Phineas then turned around just to face Isabella, who was standing right behind him the whole time.

* * *

_Back in the Bill and Ted Universe..._  
The phone booth soon returned to San Dimas, CA, 1989. The booth opened up, revealing that the booth was parked outside of their new home, near their garage. Jimmy then sent his phone booth straight back to the future. As he walked toward their booth, they opened their garage door, heading for their instruments.

Jimmy then turned towards the excellent duo. "I've got to go guys, but we will see each other again." he said. Bill looked at Ted, then said, "Will we ever see those two again?" Jimmy smiled, and nodded. "Yup, just as soon as I upgrade your phone booth. By the way, Johnna and Elizabeth are here too." Jimmy said. Both girls stepped into the garage, showing that they were there.

Jimmy then closed the doors, causing the booth to launch off. 2 seconds later, the booth returned. "Bill, my most excellent friend?" "Yes Ted, my most excellent colleage?" "Our most excellent adventures are just beginning." Ted said. Both looked at the red phone booth that they've used repeatedly, then they looked at each other. "Excellent!" They exclaimed, then they air guitared.

**THE BEGINNING OF IT!**

The End... for now.


	11. Explanations to Fill in The Plot Holes

-The setting for Bill and Ted is about a year after they've graduated High School, but before "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey". For Phineas and Ferb, well there's a explanation on the actual story. Read it you didn't see it.

-The only reason that Phineas remembered the adventure in the 2nd Dimension, but not the "I-kissed-my-best-friend, Isabella", is because I needed it to fit in with the "KitcherAsh-Phineas&Ferb-Verse".  Plus, where would we be if he didn't understand why he had these feelings.

-I setted up Bill and Ted to have a possible sequel involving ponies, but that story has been so far, unfinished. It was going to be set a year after the second movie, leading up to the events of Bill and Ted saving the Mane Six, and the Princesses. I haven't gotten around to finishing it yet, but if you would like to help... let me know.

-The explation on how Phineas and Ferb invented the phone booth actually involves something to do with paradoxes, the Multiverse at steak, The Doctor, and a powerful...  
...you know what... I just write a seperate and different story, just for that. I was planning on it being a one-shot, but so far I haven't seen a story that involves just The Doctor and Phineas and Ferb. I may just have to write it. :D

-I may also write another story involving Jeremy going on a adventure through time and space, just to save Candance's ansistors from being erased from exsistance. I hope you guys will like it, hopefully it'll be a one-shot.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do next, leave any comments on this chapter. I want your feedback, and I haven't gotten any.


End file.
